


【扉柱abo】野蔷薇

by xiaosuxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 被弟弟扉间标记而怀孕的柱间比起以前更需要发情时的安抚





	【扉柱abo】野蔷薇

扉间刚执行完任务回来，一踏入族地就被族人叫住了。

“扉间大人，柱间大人在房间等您，让您直接过去。”平时负责照顾族长起居的少年恭敬地躬腰，双手接过了扉间的长刀。

“我知道了。”转瞬间他已经清楚自己需要做什么，抬脚往大哥的住处走去。柱间十五岁成为少族长时就有了单独的房间，但那里扉间依旧熟悉，闭着眼也能走到。

战甲上还沾着些凝固的血迹，来自任务中斩杀的敌人。或许他应该先把自己收拾一下再回来，一身难闻的血腥气未免不太妥当，但兄长的命令来得急迫，不会在意这个也说不定。

他打开了那扇熟悉的房门，同时释放出了自己浓郁澎湃的Alpha信息素，将整间屋子牢牢包裹起来。

迎接他的是成熟果实般的甜香，和来自兄长沙哑微颤的呼唤。他回身把房门合严的间隙，身上就挂了一具热乎乎的柔韧身躯。

“扉间……扉间……好热，”扑过来的柱间完全没意识到自己比弟弟更高似的，搂紧了扉间的脖子贴在他身上蹭来蹭去，乌亮的双眼水盈盈的一副委屈样子，额角的发丝被汗打湿黏在脸上，两颊烧红。他小狗似的拱拱扉间的颈窝，抬头胡乱地啃弟弟微张的唇，眉头难受地蹙起:“我等了你好久，要忍不住了。”

“大哥这次发情期来得有点早，你该早点通知我的。现在不用忍了。”扉间在人两腿缠上来的时候就牢牢搂住了柱间的后背，轻啄兄长唇瓣的同时一手搂腰一手托臀，就这样抱起他往房间深处走去。

“呜……好难受、快点……”后背触及柔软的床铺，柱间难耐地蹭了蹭，依旧依依不舍地死搂着扉间的脖子，努力仰头亲吻他。

处于发情期的omega，对于自己专属的alpha的依赖远胜于平时，极需alpha信息素的抚慰，就像盛开的花，急不可待地将最柔软最甜蜜的一切展现出来渴望采撷。

无人知晓强大如千手柱间是一个omega，而标记他的alpha就是他的亲弟弟千手扉间。

扉间一直都清楚地记得那一天，在柱间十六岁的生日前夕，他偶然从大哥的房间外经过，却被一缕若有若无的omega信息素气味吸引，鬼使神差地推开了那扇门。

扉间分化得很早。一如大部分强大的千手男性，他在13岁就分化成了alpha。而柱间却因木遁体质的缘故，直到成为少族长也没有出现分化迹象。

那一丝蜂蜜般的甜香陌生又莫名熟稔，吸引扉间不自觉地擅自深入兄长的房间，然后目睹了敬爱的大哥满脸通红蜷缩在墙角低低呻吟的模样。柱间的衣服丢得到处都是，他紧紧抱着自己的胳膊，嘴角被咬得鲜血淋漓，汗水浸透了身上仅剩的里衣。

omega的第一次发情期往往都会反应剧烈，陌生而迅猛的情欲会迅速击溃他们所有的理智，无人陪伴安抚的情况下极为危险。

“扉间……”蓦然看到自己亲爱的弟弟，柱间的眼底闪出求救般的惊喜光芒。

“帮帮我……标记我……”他朝扉间伸出手，带着迷离的渴望神情，甜腻的信息素随之蜂拥而上，将眼前呆住的年轻alpha彻底笼罩。

最终扉间将自己立誓辅佐的兄长抵在墙上狠狠地一次次贯穿湿热柔软的蜜腔，在柱间崩溃的哭叫声中咬上对方后颈的敏感腺体，低吼一声尽数泄在热情绞缠他的甬道里。

如同利用般背德的结合，沉沦者却甘之如饴。

事后并排低头跪坐的兄弟俩被佛间好一通斥骂，但气急攻心的千手族长在踹过不争气的儿子之后还是只能嘱咐柱间做好避孕处理，然后默许了他们的结合。

毕竟是自家人，总比把天赋异禀的少族长拱手嫁给外人好吧？至少扉间绝对会全心全意辅佐柱间，也可以收收柱间的心思，别整天见了对面的宇智波小子就愁眉不展的。没记错的话那小子可是个alpha。

谁能料到以柱间的实力会分化成omega呢？

“大哥都已经湿透了啊……看起来好像直接进去也可以。”

扉间轻轻咬着柱间的耳朵，手指在汁水丰沛的小穴里搅动，带出“咕啾咕啾”的黏腻水声。

湿热的吐息拂在耳畔，柱间颤抖起来，耳根被熏成一片艳丽的红:“还不是……啊、等了太久……”他费力地撑在枕头上扭过头看伏在自己背上的扉间，眼角泛起点泪花:“别玩了……”

扉间低低地笑起来，收起一点不怀好意的恶劣，伸手扶住人后腰往自己的方向拖了拖，让兄长往后翘起的臀完全暴露在视野下:“别着急，这就满足大哥。”

他扶着自己挺立的性器在一张一合的湿润穴口蹭了蹭，慢慢没入那饥渴的小嘴，一插到底。

“嗯……唔……”柱间咬住被角攥紧拳头，以免自己丢人地发出放浪的叫声。这交织着忍耐和迷醉的呻吟落在扉间耳中如同上好的催情剂，诱惑他抱紧柱间紧实的臀加速冲刺起来。

不断绞紧的甬道和反复抽插的硬热，倾轧和迎合纠缠不休的信息素，亲密贴合的年轻紧致的肉体，浸在彼此信息素中汗津津的光裸肌肤。

交合的轻微“啪啪”声在隐秘的房间里回荡，混杂着隐约的水声和暧昧的喘息。情欲的热度灼得人浑身发软，在让人迷乱的快感中昏昏沉沉。扉间忽然伸手握住柱间高高翘起的性器，来回撸动了没几下就逼得兄长叫出声泄在他手里。

“大哥的查克拉都乱了，被我弄得那么舒服吗？”扉间挺腰磨蹭着柔软内壁里足以引发柱间颤抖的一点，张开挂着柱间精液的手，慢慢滑过他胸腹脖颈，手指探入他嘴角，叩开牙关轻轻夹住人柔软舌尖搅弄。

“唔唔……”柱间的抗议被搅成破碎的呻吟，在弟弟“大哥觉得自己的味道怎么样”的恶意询问下涨红了脸。那些咸涩腥苦的白浊混着他的唾液从扉间的手指滴下来，柱间目光躲闪，忍不住分心想为什么扉间以前吞下他的精液时会一脸满足地说很甜。明明也没有什么特殊的地方，这样的味道也说不上好……

“有点浪费啊。”恍惚间他听见扉间出声。那些骨节分明的手指从他嘴里抽出，然后分开伸直成掌，挂着柱间黏糊糊的精液和唾液，指缝间甚至拉出半透明的细丝。这只手掌“啪”一声拍在柱间胸前，在他小麦色的胸膛上盖章似的印下一个粘满体液的掌印。

“什……”柱间瞪着眼瞅扉间那只摊在他胸部的手，舌头打结。接下来他更说不出话，扉间印完了那个掌印，就开始用整只手全力挑逗他的乳头，指尖指腹指节掌心轮番上场，来回拂过乳尖再时轻时重地拈揉乳粒，指腹擦过柔软乳晕，最终将他两边挺立肿胀的乳头都细细涂抹得湿漉漉黏糊糊。

“听说精液可以美容，大哥有木遁，效果应该更好吧？”扉间像是对自己的成果很满意，还屈指轻轻弹了下那红通通的小东西，害得柱间差点叫起来。

哪里听来的这种说法啊……真是这样的话难道扉间每次都吃得那么开心是为了美容吗？！那以后是不是应该都射在扉间脸上才不浪费啊？！他可不想美什么容，更何况是那里……一直被扉间玩弄已经够敏感的了啊。

感觉被弟弟调戏了的柱间憋了一口气，眉头皱得更深了。每到床上他才能发现扉间原来有那么多让人又爱又恨的恶劣心思，也才能发现自己对于扉间是多么束手无策处处退让。他想他是真的不擅长应付床笫之间的事情，生气武力镇压？太败兴致也不至于……拿出兄长的威严？哦算了吧在自己的alpha身下说这个只是徒增羞耻而已……虚与委蛇？以扉间的感知力，这身体的弱点总是被牢牢掌握……真诚相待？那样恐怕是反效果啊……结果柱间想来想去，唯一能在床上不那么丢脸的笨方法就是装傻一问三不知，默不吭声全部承受忍耐下来，起码不会被百般折腾到哭出来。

族长与族长辅佐，兄长和弟弟，omega与alpha。这些身份他们都配合得很好，一切都很完美。这样就够了吧？柱间想。有时候他难免有些愧疚，毕竟他不会是alpha眼中的好omega，甚至不算一个合格的omega。他不会取悦alpha，不像其他omega那样香香软软，实力太强满足不了alpha的保护欲和自尊心，因为身份也不能给扉间生孩子，乖巧持家也不可能。毕竟扉间是他唯一的弟弟，他是想宠着他的。但扉间一直都表现得很满足，他只是安分地守着自己的位置，安分地以柱间为中心运转，偶尔没人能看到的空闲抱住他嗅着他颈窝微笑。

因为我爱着大哥啊，不只是兄弟间的爱，还有伴侣间的爱。大哥是我的伴侣，这就足够让我满足了。在柱间的一次疑问后，扉间这样回答。

爱……吗？被称为“爱之千手”的一族，有几个人真正懂得“爱”？扉间这份或许从懵懂时就开始抽根发芽的纯粹爱意，他能坦荡接纳并回报吗？

“扉……扉间……”他趴在枕头上扭头用一双湿润的眼睛看向扉间，有些犹豫地发问:“唔、那个，你会觉得舒服吗？”

虽然每次做都因为太舒服什么都想不起来……但是他平时对这种事也没什么想法，是因为扉间悉心对待才会那么舒服吧？大多时候他就只是躺在床上闭紧眼睛任扉间折腾，其实是很无趣的床伴吧？这样的话扉间会很累吧，说不定都没有享受到……

扉间皱了皱眉，不明白为什么大哥好端端的突然在这种时候出现消沉的迹象，让他怀疑是不是欺负得太过了。不过想想以前哄着大哥用木遁把自己捆绑着吊起来做到失禁他最后也没真的生气，扉间就释然了。他低头亲亲大哥光洁的额头，安抚地蹭着人脸颊:“当然会很舒服。大哥里面又热又湿，就算只是停着不动也会紧紧地夹着我，甚至还会时不时地吸一下，像一张会动的小嘴。轻轻擦过敏感点的话就能感受到大哥的腿根在发颤，用力顶那里大哥的大腿就会立刻绷紧，摸起来手感很好。咬到后颈的话大哥也会……”

“好了好了我知道了！不、不用把这些都说出来……”柱间大窘。

以为大哥好奇自己身体反应的耿直派扉间:“？”

柱间红着脸把捂住扉间嘴的手收回来，咬着下唇犹豫了半晌才开口:“扉间……那个，我爱你。”

在扉间坦然地说爱他那时，他差点落荒而逃，最后什么回应都没有说。只是现在才作出回应，扉间会不会觉得太迟？

扉间愣了愣，却是笑了出来。他用力拥紧自己的兄长，亲吻他颈后散发甜蜜味道的腺体，在那里留下一个泛红的牙印。“兄长爱我这件事，我早就意识到了。”

“……诶？”

“因为我是感知系忍者啊，大哥是个笨蛋。”扉间抬起头，惩罚似的咬了口柱间的鼻尖，嘴角上扬的弧度呼之欲出:“大哥的身体反应骗不了人的，每次只要稍微挑逗就湿得一塌糊涂、顶到前列腺就会哭叫着用可爱的声音说不要了不要了，高潮的时候身体会不自觉地缠上来，内壁热情得像要死死吸住我不放，邀请我再往更深处似的，就像现在这样。”他动了动，柱间立刻感受到后穴一阵痉挛般的收缩，脸颊又燃烧起来。

“我也爱你，大哥，一直都是。”他附在柱间耳边轻柔又坚定地低语，然后把柱间翻了过来，握紧兄长的大腿搭上自己的肩。

“嗯……”性器在柔软甬道里旋转碾过敏感腺体的感觉就像细细的电流流遍全身，柱间不自禁地一阵战栗，对上扉间那双仿佛灼烧着炙热火焰的深沉眼瞳时更是心头一跳。

“战争结束后……大哥愿意给我生个孩子吗？”扉间偏头用脸颊依恋地轻蹭柱间的大腿内侧，低沉柔和的话语里满溢着无法掩饰的爱意。

“愿……愿意……”柱间的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏，用身体为自己的alpha孕育子嗣，是会让每一个omega都感到甜蜜幸福的事，何况对象是扉间，他感觉自己快要融化在那双红宝石一样的眼睛里，沉溺在海洋一样深不可测的爱意里无法呼吸。

如果无法让扉间拥有一个贤惠的妻子，至少他该给扉间一个聪明可爱的孩子。不知道孩子的性格会像他还是像扉间……但那一定会是个优秀的孩子。

“那么，在兄长的发情期里，就先尽情享受吧。我会好好服务兄长的。”扉间微笑着把柱间的腿下压到几乎对折，继续下身的动作同时吻上柱间的唇:“到那时我会努力让兄长受孕的。”

甬道深处那隐秘的柔软入口已经为他打开，他的兄长已经全心全意地接受他了，但现在还不行，他们还要战斗，还要为一族谋取未来的和平。幸好他已经开发出了新的忍术，绝对可以出其不意打败宇智波泉奈，为千手赢得优势。

不能内射的小小遗憾一闪而过，他抚上柱间翘起的性器套弄起来。来日方长，他会陪兄长很久很久，不急在这一时。

眼下仅仅是听着最亲爱的兄长动情的叫声迷醉的神情就已经够满足了，他现在要做的，就是尽力让兄长舒服，好好度过发情期，然后和兄长一同踏上战场，直到胜利。


End file.
